The Lost Dragonfly Necklace
by xoxo namaobama
Summary: A short tempered young woman. An annoying determined cousin.A lost dragonfly necklace. Why is it so important? Read to find out !  xoxo


_Hey guys ... try to go easy on me since this is my first story EVER ! Plz read and comment._

_** I do NOT own any of the characters or the storyline of this story.**_

_Basically the idea is from a book I read called "Twenties girl" and this is like a mini version of the story with a little changes._

_Thank you for reading_

Twenties girl (redone) : The Lost Dragonfly Necklace

I took a glance at the mirror before letting out a loud shriek and dropping the cup of hot cocoa I was holding, still staring at the reflection of the young woman who had my Halloween Dracula mask on. The shattering of the glass pierced through my ear as I stood there still in deep shock. After regaining my posture I turned on my heel and sent a meaningful death glare at Natalie, who found the whole situation extremely hilarious.

"Are you trying to give me a bloody heart attack?" I yelled at her.

"Oh my god. You should've seen your face" she managed to say in the middle of her giggle fit. After her laughter subsided she kept smirking and plopped herself on the wooden kitchen counter and watched as I started cleaning up the mess she deliberately caused.

Natalie happens to be my cousin, who by the way, I have never been in contact with in my 24 years of living, until now. She's a feisty young woman, who when determined, can get whatever she wants, I should know that by now. As I was cleaning up, I observed her look for today, her beautiful shiny brown hair was tied neatly in a bun and covered by a huge hat which matched her sensational navy summer dress, oh wait, did I mention that was mine? Anyway, she got to dress up while I chose to wear something more formal, a grey pencil skirt and my all time favorite suit while tying my crimson hair back in a pony tail.

"I have a feeling today's plan is going to succeed" I heard her say in such a cheerful voice, it made me nauseous. "Yes, because for the past 30 days, your amazing plans have worked out perfectly" I snapped back my tone oozing with sarcasm.

For the past month we have been busy searching EVERYWHERE, for the rhinestone-beaded necklace which belongs to Natalie its her only valuable possession which she desperately needs back. She got me to help her after stalking me day and night begging for my help, literally. After a week of continuous torture and blackmail, I finally caved in and agreed. She is really persistent; it's a character of hers I found rather fascinating.

Today was our last hope; we were going to investigate with Uncle Bill, the multi-millionaire of our family and ask him about the whereabouts of the necklace. He made his way into the business by some ridiculous book called Two Little Coins which everyone, but me, considers "life-changing". Anyway, his success made him the self absorbed human being he is now, its hard to believe he is somewhat related to me.

It took me 15 minutes to convince the gate guard that I'm Uncle Bill's niece.

When he finally let me in I had the misfortune of meeting Uncle Bill's assistant who stopped me at my tracks.

"I'm sorry Dana but-"

"It's Lara" I interrupted.

"Oh my apology Lara but Bill is too busy to see anyone right now" she told me with a smile on her face.

"You don't understand, its really important, it's a matter of life and death, I'm serious, please you have to let me see him it will take less than 2 minutes I promise if you just-"

"I'm terribly sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to make an appointment first."

"A WHAT? For god's sake this is a house not an office what is wrong with you people?" I nearly yelped as Natalie started ranting about how nonsense this was, and for once she had a point.

"I'm going to tell him you dropped by if it helps" the assistant said with that annoying smile still plastered across her face.

I knew there was no point of arguing so I just started walking back but Natalie suddenly stood in front of me blocking my way.

"What do you think you are doing? We can't go back now; we have to get in there come on." She had that determined glint in her eyes so I agreed to follow her lead, after all unlike me she has been in here before.

She led me to the spacious backyard where she looked at a black framed glass window

And then at a ladder which was leaning against on the tall oak trees. She gave me an all knowing smile and it took me a minute to catch up.

"Oh come on! Why do I always have to do the dirty work?" I whined.

"It's the window to Bill's bedroom, it's the quickest way" she said.

After managing to adjust the ladder and go up, I opened the window and jumped into the room and let out a loud gasp while Natalie's face was in pure shock

There it was, the dragonfly necklace with all its grace lying on the dressing table. The rhinestones were in fact diamond and it looked even more charming in reality. Then it hit me, Uncle Bill cleverly stole the necklace thinking no one would notice, and for what? Money? Fortune? He, for sure knew the price such a necklace like this could hold in the market. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming closer and closer; I snapped out of my thoughts, grabbed the necklace and motioned to Natalie who was still in a clear state of shock to go out. When I reached the floor safely I immediately broke into a run, I got into my car and started driving outside the mansion.

As I stopped the car and got out it was already dark, I made my way to my destination and couldn't dare to look at Natalie.

"Thank you for everything; you don't know how much I appreciate what you have done for me. I just wish I knew you earlier, but hey maybe next time" she joked in her always gleeful voice trying to erase the gloomy mood. Tears kept falling as I couldn't contain myself any longer. "Goodbye, Natalie" I whispered as I placed the dragonfly necklace on her grave. "Natalie? Natalie are you there?"

No one.

"NATALIE!"

Still no one.

"She's really gone" I murmured not wanting to believe my own words. Who knew that my cousin's spirit who came back to haunt me, would become the best friend that I will always treasure. "Rest in peace, Natalie" I whispered as I exited the graveyard.


End file.
